Cloth
Cloth is made at a weavery and is used to make clothing, sails for ships, buildings, and furniture. Cloth comes in three grades: cloth, fine cloth, and sail cloth. Cloth is used for low grade clothing (such as boots and pants), while fine cloth is used in higher grade clothing (such as captain's jackets and corsets) at tailors. Items made with fine cloth last longer before decaying. Sail cloth and tan cloth is used to make ships at shipyards. Recipes & colors Each recipe creates 10 units of cloth. Use Cloth is needed for the production and/or construction of: *Apothecary shoppe (70) *Distillery shoppe (100) *Furnisher shoppe (100) *Iron monger shoppe (80) *Shipyard shoppe (200) *Tailor shoppe (60) *Weavery shoppe (100) *Bungalow (60) *Cabin (40) *Cottage (80) *Estate (400) *Manor (180) *Mansion (300) *Row house (100) *Shack (20) *Townhouse (125) *Villa (240) *Pirate hall (200) *Bank (300) *Commodities market (300) *Estate agent (60) *Fort (700) *Inn (100) *Palace (600) *Palace upgrade (300) - *Tan cloth only. All buildings (excluding bazaars, houses, attractions, forts, and palaces) can be upgraded for half the original amount. Upgrades are ordered at an estate agent. |furnisher= * (2 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 2 any, 3 grey) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (3 any, 5 any, 2 grey) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (3 any, 5 any, 2 blue) * (4 any, 4 any, 2 grey) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 5 any) * (5 any, 2 any, 3 yellow) * (5 any, 2 grey, 3 yellow) * (4 any, 3 any, 1 black, 2 white) * (4 grey) * (1 red, 1 white) * (1 blue, 1 yellow) * (10 any) * (7 any) * (2 any) * (5 blue, 5 yellow) * (10 any) * (10 any) * (10 any, 5 any) * (4 any, 4 any) * (10 any, 5 any) * (10 any, 5 any) * (4 yellow) * (10 any) * (1 yellow) * (5 black, 3 white) * (6 black, 4 white) * (3 green) * (2 yellow) * (5 any, 4 any, 5 white) * (2 any, 2 any, 1 grey) * (1 red) * (1 yellow) * (1 gold, 4 green, 8 white) |shipyard= *Dhow (25 tan) *Rogue class dhow (25 tan) *Longship (75 tan) *Frost class longship (75 tan) *Baghlah (50 tan) *Xebec (180 tan) *Wondrous class xebec (180 tan) |tailor= * (either gender) (3 any, 3 any) * (either gender) (1 any) * (either gender) (3 any) * (4 any, 2 any) * (either gender) (1 any) * (female) (2 any) * (female) (1 any) * (5 any, 1 any) * (4 any, 2 any) * (8 any, 2 any) * (1 tan) * (3 any, 1 any) * (either gender) (3 any, 1 any) * (4 any) * (female) (2 any) * (male) (2 any, 1 any) * (2 any, 1 any) * (3 any, 2 any) * (2 any) * (either gender) (2 any, 2 white) * (female) (1 any, 1 white) * (male) (1 any, 1 any, 1 white) * (female) (1 any, 1 white) * (male) (2 any, 1 any, 1 white) * (either gender) (2 any, 2 white) * (1 tan) * (6 any, 4 any) * (3 any, 2 any, 2 white) * (either gender) (1 tan) * (3 any) * (3 any, 1 any) }} Historical notes Tilinka is credited with the original idea to create magenta cloth, as suggested in her forum thread: Tilinka's Ultimatum. To date, her third and fourth demands are still unmet. Category:CommoditiesCategory:Cloth